


Sugar Cubes in the Rain

by NinaMermaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee, Dessert & Sweets, Multi, Rain, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaMermaid/pseuds/NinaMermaid
Summary: Sayaka gets a part-time job at a bakery. It gets a lot of customers when the autumn rains start.
Relationships: Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa belongs to Spike Chunsoft, I only own this fanfic.

Chapter One:

The sky was silver and the wind was short and cold. It was going to rain without a doubt. She did very well to bring the umbrella.

Sugar Cubes. She has already arrived where her wanted.

The coffee was in need of a waitress. She would take advantage of that I was on vacation at school to get out of the comfort zone a little. It was always good to have a buck when you needed it.  
She wiped her feet on the entrance rug and entered. The place was small, but elegant. The place had the delicious smell of coffee and cookies. A woman with short brown hair was putting cookies in the window. Sayaka approached her.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Sugar Cubes, what would you like to order?" Smiled  
"I am here because of the job of waitress!"  
"I will take you to the office, but I just need to take some cookies out of the oven! In the meantime you can wait at one of our tables!"

The girl sat down at the table and waited patiently. He observed the environment. White tile floors and gray brick walls. The roof was patterned with blue clouds. The counter was white and some corners of the store were decorated with white flowers.

"Come in!" The woman at the counter asked

The room was like the rest of the store. The table was white and had a laptop and a vase of flowers.

"I'm Amaya Kobayashi, owner and store manager! Please sit down!" Sayaka obeyed. Her heart was racing, she was afraid of going bad."What is your name?"  
"My name is Sayaka Maizono, I'm 16 years old!"  
"Tell me, why do you want this job?"  
"It would be a great opportunity to get out of the comfort zone and create a sense of responsibility. I also find it very productive since I'm on vacation."  
"Have you worked in a coffee shop or bar before?"  
"No, this is my first time, but I don’t think they would hire a minor to work at the bar!" She was sincere, if she lied she would have to explain how and they could find out the lie.

"Truth!" And wrote something in the notebook "What are you going to do when a customer is rude or even aggressive towards you, your colleagues and other customers?" The manager's brown eyes looked at her waiting for an answer  
"I will politely ask them to leave or I will be forced to call the police!"  
"A more correct choice does not exist!"

The blue-haired girl was beaming, the owner liked her responses, but she had to be realistic, since she had little chance of making it.  
"Tell me what your best qualities are!"  
"I can always be in a good mood and be punctual!" she prayed to be the qualities that were necessary  
"Nobody wants to be served by a grumpy waitress!" And noted again "Do you know what a mocha coffee is?"  
"Yes, it is a mixture of coffee and hot chocolate! I did some research on the coffees before I came here!"  
"Oh, smart girl!" Amaya laughed "You know how to prepare something?"  
"Yes, of course! My hobby and passion is cooking!"  
"We will see this if you win the vacancy! Now you can do these calculations, I need to see if you can calculate well, we don't want any wrong price problems! Again!" The manager handed the sheet over and the girl answered one by one.  
"Very well, Miss Maizono, everything seems to be perfect, we just need you to fill in your form with your information and call to let us know the result!" The girl wanted to jump full of joy, but she refrained from passing by Amaya and losing her chances"Would you like something before you go?"

"Just a hot chocolate for travel!"

The ride home was smooth, it continued to rain and that was no problem. It was no worse than she would have predicted when she returned.

"I'm back!" She entered the house and took off her shoes. No answer, as always. She was right again, his father was not at home. He is always busy at work and even on vacation he does not rest, even to spend time with her. Feeling tired she went to the bedroom and lay down closing her eyes.

Her cell phone rang. Who will be?

"Good Evening, Sayaka! Were you able to do the interview?" Makoto, a schoolmate who had been traveling with his family, sent a message, he is a very attentive friend and Sayaka was happy for someone to talk to her.

"I did well, now just wait for them to call to check it out!"  
"Did you eat anything there?" He sent a greedy emoji  
"HIhihhihi! I only had a hot chocolate!" A laughing emoji graced the message. She was happy that her day didn't end bad.


	2. The phone call

Sayaka was halfway through washing the rest of the dishes when the phone rang. But she didn't have much, either, since she had lunch alone.

"Good afternoon, who is it?"  
"Good afternoon, it's me, Amaya Kobayashi! I'm the owner of Sugar Cubes, I came to talk about the waitress vacancy!"  
"And What happened?"  
"You are approved!"

The girl's eyes rejoiced and in silence she danced.

"When do I start?"  
"This is what I want to tell you! You need to come here to pass another test and check the measurements for the uniform!"  
"Which hours you want to arrange, I'm a little busy at the moment!"  
"Three hours, can it be?"  
"Yes, I'll be there in time!"

Sayaka smiled for the last few hours and after the dishes went to take a shower and get ready for the second phase. It had to make a good impression, it would be disastrous if it smelled of garlic and onion. She still felt her eyes water from the bulb. Since morning the rain did not stop falling and would certainly continue throughout the night. He grabbed his umbrella and went to the cafe.

"Good afternoon, Sayaka! " Amaya smiled at her "Are you ready to start the second test?"  
"Yes!"  
"But before I want to know your size!"  
"My size is S!"  
"What luck to you have! We have the uniform that will fit you perfectly!" She took her to the changing room and where the bags were left and the owner handed her the change of clothes. Soon with the help of Amaya the girl found the employees' bathroom.

When she left she was stunning. The uniform consisted of a light blue blouse, a navy blue skirt and vest. The last two had some sugar cubes in the corners. She went on with her black pantyhose and shoes and had to use a little gray bowl with sugar cubes.  
"Here!" Amaya gave her a notepad "You can start taking orders! Our motto is "Welcome to Sugar Cubes, how can I sweeten your life?""  
"But yesterday you just asked what I would like to ask!" The girl with blue hair frowned  
"It was my girlfriend who created this motto and sometimes I forget it!" The woman laughed  
"Girlfriend!"  
"Yes, I have a girlfriend, she makes the sweets!"  
"So she is a great cook! "  
"And she is going to be a great wife!" He smoothed his hair with the hand in which he had the silver ring that matched his light brown skin.  
"Oh, my congratulations!"  
"Thank you so much, now you can take orders from customers who just arrived!" And that said the girl went to the table where there were four people

"Welcome to the Sugar Cubes, how can I sweeten your life?" She smiled, the customers thought she was cute.  
"I would like mochi dumplings and a mocha!" A man with brown hair asked  
"I want a strawberry cupcake and a cup of coffee with sugar! " The girl with short black hair hugged the guy with brown hair, they were definitely they are dating..  
"One espresso and one blackberry jam croassant!" The third customer had a goatee.  
"Just one coffee without sugar! Is there anything salty ready? " A boy with white hair and red eyes looked upset  
"I will see if you have, in the meantime I will bring your order!" When the customers left, they talked to each other again. The girl went to the owner with the orders.  
"What they want?"  
"One mochi cake, one strawberry cupcake, one blackberry jam croassant and one of them wanted to know if there was anything ready yet! For drinks they ordered one mocha, two cups of coffee, one with sugar and the other without and an espresso!" Sayaka was more than a pretty face, she was talented and had an excellent memory.  
"We are in need of mochi!" Amaya made a sad face " But we already have sweet and savory croassants, we have cheese, meat and ham! The coffees come without sugar for customers to sweeten them to their taste, in addition to the bad ones we have pots with sugar cubes to give a touch of cuteness!" The brunette brought a pot in her hands  
"What cute thing!"  
"While I prepare the rest of the orders, take a look at the sweets on the counter and then tell the person who ordered the mochi about the lack and ask if you want anything else! "

The waitress looked at the glass. Brownies, cupcakes, macarons, donuts, cookies and etc. After a while she returned to the table.

"Sir, we are in need of mochis, but we have other sweet snacks to choose from if you want!" Her voice was smooth and harmonious.  
"Hum, I would like a piece of brownie! "  
She looked at the white-haired boy and smiled.  
"We have three types of savory croassants already ready with the flavors of meat, pure cheese and ham! Which do you prefer?"  
The boy was thinking and saying. "One of meat, please!"  
"Very well, sorry for the inconvenience, I will bring the orders soon!"  
"What has changed?" Amaya had just made the coffees  
"One brownie and one meat croassant!"  
"Everithing is ready! You can take them now! " The tray was ready with sweets and drinks. The cups were azure blue with a line that turned like the phone cord. Carefully she takes the tray to the table.

"Here it is! I must inform you that the coffees already come without sugar so that customers can sweeten them to their taste! The pot already has the cubes and spoons!"  
"What cutest thing!" The girl looks at the pot "Thank you very much!"  
"You're welcome, if you want something more just call me!" And when the group left, they started taking pictures of the food and then eating  
" Isn't it a lot of lack of respect that they keep taking pictures?"  
"When people take pictures like that the store usually has more customers because of the food!" Amaya shrugged  
"Ohhh, but doesn't that mean more work?"  
"Yes, but it is better as soon as you have little customers and the cafe closes!" She was right, no customers, no money.

The rest of the day continued to rain and Sayaka continued to serve customers with many hot drinks and fresh out of the oven. She was having a good time and certainly many customers would be back soon to see her. In the afternoon the store was about to close, when the owner and manager called her. She was apprehensive about the result of the second test.

"Congratulations, Sayaka! You got the job!"  
"Thank you very much Ms. Kobayashi! When do I start?"  
"You will work on Mondays, Fridays and Saturdays! On Monday and Friday it starts at 3 pm and ends at 7 pm, on Saturday the time will be from 8 am to 5 pm!"  
"Anything else?"  
"Yes, when you get to work you can't be wearing too heavy makeup or too much perfume. It is also not good to come full of accessories such as very large and extravagant earrings, bracelets, at least just a very discreet wristwatch!" Very easy to follow  
"Got it!"  
"If a customer is rude or left without paying we have this polaroid for you to take pictures of the guy and put on the banned wall of the store for other employees to know that these people are not welcome!" the girl looked at the camera, it was very rare .  
"How to use?"  
" Just press this button and the photo comes out down here, you have to remember if the machine is loaded every day!" Amaya took a picture of the girl with blue hair and she smiled making a cute possession, a light appeared for a moment and the photo came out "And to warn you that when the photo comes out it’s not to shake, it makes the image blurry!"  
"And do we have a phone here?"  
"Yes, I had it installed for deliveries and to call the police if there is a fight!" Sayaka paled. "Do you want something before you go?"  
"At the moment just a few cookies!"

The girl was in the clouds, the rain was still going on, but that did not discourage her and even though she had stepped in a puddle, she jumped in several with such joy that it radiated in her. When she got home she wiped her feet from the mud and went to her room.

"Guess what happened to me today!" typed for Makoto  
After a few minutes he replied "No, what?"  
“I got the job” and put happy faces and party emojis  
“Wow, congratulations” and he sends several claps  
“Thank you” and laughed “How are things there?”  
"This is what I wanted to show you!"  
"It is what it is?"  
"At the moment my cell phone battery is running low and I will have to show you tomorrow, and besides, I have to go to a family dinner and I don't even know what time I'll be back!"  
“Oh, okay! Have a good evening and a good night then! ” and sent a happy face  
"Good evening and good night!"

Leaving the cell phone on the headboard, she hugged the pillow to her chest. Now she was curious, what did Makoto want to show her?


	3. Family Trip

Sayaka opened her eyes and looked at the time, it was 10am and 13min. Oh, no, she was late for her first day at work. She jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible ..... That's when she realized it was Sunday.

She breathed a sigh of relief and gave a nervous laugh. What a fright!

Your cell phone rang.

3 unread messages from Makoto. She opened the app.

"Good morning, Sayaka!"  
"Already awake?"  
"?"

"Good morning, I just got up now!" she sent a sleepy face emoji  
"How nice!"  
"What did you want to show me?" remembered yesterday.  
"Wait a moment!"

She waited, the app showed that her colleague was typing. Soon a beautiful photo of a waterfall with red-leafed trees appeared on the screen.  
With eyes shining and her mouth open she writes: “: -0” “How beautiful!”

Another photo appeared, this time with a temple and a majestic carpet of fallen leaves.  
"Unbelievable!!!!"

In the third, the view from below the treetops was breathtaking. The blue of the sky and the light reflecting off the trees, as she could describe in words ..... it was as if it were taken from a children's book.

The fourth photo showed a forest at night, but it was lit by lights on the ground. There was a chill with the black trunks and the red foliage and even then it was an incredible photo.

"This one I took while traveling by car!" Makoto texted

The image was nothing more than a river near a hill full of multicolored trees.  
In another photo a girl was resting in a park of golden trees.

"My sister taking a nap after an afternoon snack!" Sayaka laughed.

A stand with yellow and white chrysanthemums would make a great cell phone wallpaper. Another photo with cosmos flowers appeared next.  
"I took these when we stopped at a stop!"

A photo of a lonely boat on a lake must have been part of a gallery that was so beautiful.  
"I took this when my family went fishing, we couldn't catch any fish, however the photo is a consolation!"

"Prepare your heart for what is to come!" he warned with capital letters, the girl was apprehensive.

Makoto was right her heart couldn't take the cuteness of a flock of kittens climbing a dog.  
"We found an acquaintance and his cat had just had kittens, our dog became a pillow after that!"  
"So cute!" she wrote  
"Not as cute as you are!"  
Oh how nice of you. "Thank you!"

After a few minutes without an answer she decided to wait and have her coffee, when she finished she received a nine message.  
"Do you have a job today?"  
"No, I only work on Monday, Friday and Saturday!" she added "Besides, today is Sunday!"  
A donkey face appeared. "What a mistake!"  
“Okay, I forgot too and thought I was late for work! I was terrified! ” and sent emojis laughing  
“The day has just begun and has come full of surprises! hahaha ”Makoto also put on laughing and some confused emojis.  
The two were laughing, Sayaka took the dishes and noticed that the rain was still falling in the city.  
"It's still raining here!" she sent a picture of the window view.  
"Me and my family are going to have lunch at a restaurant now, we'll talk later!"

With a slight sadness she typed: “Okay”

Seconds after sending the message she received a picture of a rainbow under a puddle on a road with red leaves in the background.

"Here the sun is already shining and if your day is still raining, just look at this photo to rejoice!"

Sayaka almost wept with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Makoto and his family have a talk in the lunch!

Makoto was still stunned by what he had just sent her.

"Not as cute as you are!"

Doooooooooooorrrrrk, how he could have made such a mistake, it was so early and Sayaka might think he was a weirdo and might never speak to him again. At least he was lucky this time that she read the message as a compliment. Even so, he slapped his head several times to stop being stupid.

"Son, you still haven't touched your food, are you feeling well?" Your mother asked  
"He almost took off his girlfriend!" His sister said before taking a piece of meat  
"She is not my girlfriend!" But he wished this was true  
"Oh, my little boy is in love!"  
"Mom, stop! Everyone in the restaurant is looking!"  
"Tell to daddy who is!"  
"I don't have a girlfriend ... I just talked to a classmate!"  
"Who is the girl?" Continued anyway  
"From what I saw is a girl with blue hair!" Makoto controlled the urge to throw his sister across the world  
"Be quiet!"  
"SHHiiu!" The mother punched his head "We are in a public place!"  
"Who is she, Makoto?"  
"It's Sayaka!"  
"Tell me more about her! " It would be better to tell her than she could fetch his cell phone or worse talk to the girl right in front of her asking questions, nor dared to imagine the scene.

"Well ... Sayaka is the most beautiful girl in the classroom, I can even say that she is the most beautiful in the school! She sings like an angel and is so kind that she looks like a princess from fairy tales!" The boy was in the clouds when he described her and thought of her.  
"Already asked her to go out?" Her father was having fun with it  
"B..But there is no way for someone like her to notice someone as boring as me! In the classroom everyone in the class has talent, even the ugliest and dumbest are good at something!" He felt like he was falling at high speed to remember that he was a nobody  
"But what about your colleague Byakuya? Isn't he talenteless too?"  
"He is rich, he can provide things for her that I could never buy in fifty years!"  
"But money doesn't buy love or happiness and these are things you can give!" The woman comforted her son, it worked for a little  
"And the photos you sent to her, is it not a talent like she said?" Again her sister opened her mouth, but this time it was a good thing  
"What pictures?"  
"I took these during this trip, they were not very good!"  
"Let we see!" Makoto unlocked his cell phone, opened the image gallery and handed the device over to his parents, before the look of curiosity gave way to bright eyes and open smiles "Son these images are wonderful, you have a future as a photographer!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, we can even put on a photography course when we get back! This is a talent you have and cannot deny! " makoto was enjoying the ideia of being a photographer, he would face their colleagues and show your work to Sayaka, he would be more than more a face in the crowd

"Now finish your food and then send a text message that will be the rest of the trip without a cell phone!" Your father drank the juice  
"What?! Why?"  
"Speaking badly of your colleagues and thinking that the girl is a gold digger" Completed "And end of discussion!"

Makoto almost fell off his chair, but if he did, he would have a way longer punishment for making a scene. As he chewed the noodles, he imagined the excuse he was going to write to Sayaka. He wished she could understand that.


End file.
